This project, which was transferred from NIDR during this reporting period, is intended to design hardware and software mechanisms for the image processing and image reconstruction of electron micrographs. Computer software that has been developed is used by a number of NIH research groups and programs have been exported to outside facilities. Under investigation at this time as part of this project are virus structures and collagen structures; other groups are looking at numerous other biological specimens such as keratin, membrane structure, immunoglobulin structure, and muscle structure.